Fairy Boy
by Silverflare07
Summary: .Sequel to MMS. Link’s finally finished his journey and is ready to keep his promise to Malon. Unfortunately, Zelda has other ideas and sends him back to his original time. Link has no intentions of letting this stop his promise, even if Malon won’t remem


**Title: **Fairy Boy

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Summary: **.Sequel to MMS. Link's finally finished his journey and is ready to keep his promise to Malon. Unfortunately, Zelda has other ideas and sends him back to his original time. Link has no intentions of letting this stop his promise, even if Malon won't remember it... .L/M.

**Author's Notes:** This story picks up right at the moment when Link and Zelda are floating in the sky after Link defeats Ganon. I don't remember the exact dialogue so if it's not even anywhere near close please forgive me. I'm also sorry if the spelling of some of the words, especially cuccos, isn't right.

**Extra Info:** It was always my opinion that Link was still a grown man when Zelda had returned him to his original time. He started his quest, after being trapped for seven years in the Chamber of Sages, as a boy trapped in a man's body but, after being returned to his original time, he was now a man trapped in a boy's body. That's how I've always seen it.

**Stuff You Need to Know:**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Zelda smiled sadly at Link as she took the Ocarina of Time out of his hands. "I'm going to return you to your time so you can make up what you have lost."

Link shook his head. "Zelda, I think I'd rather just stay here please. There's some...stuff here that I need to do and I-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off as Zelda began playing her lullaby. He was surrounded by a bright light and knew it was too late. Zelda opened her eyes to glance mournfully at the hero before he couldn't see anything. He cringed as he felt himself being stripped of his Zora's tunic and boots. One-by-one he felt his weapons fall away until he was left with nothing, not even his gauntlets remained. He floated there, naked and waiting, and shut his eyes.

_Please, don't let me forget._

He felt the change, like he had so many other times before. But unlike those other times he no longer held the Master Sword so he couldn't undo it. He felt his body shrink and his hair get shorter. He felt his earring disappear and the hole close up swiftly. He felt his fingernail's shorten and grow dirty from years of living in a forest. Finally he collapsed to his knees as a child dressed in Kokiri clothing.

Slowly the light dimmed and he forced on azure eye open to take in his surroundings. He was used to flowing through time but this time had been painfully different. All the other times he had given up the Master Sword willingly and his weapons had not been lost; they'd simply been stored away in a place where a child could never reach them. But they'd always been there.

He was back in the Temple of Time, with nothing but his Deku shield and the old Kokiri sword. Everything else had been taken from him. Slowly he stood up and glanced around for Navi, hoping she hadn't been taken from his as well. He saw her floating above his head and smiled gratefully. "Hey Navi."

The fairy looked around confusedly before finally spotting the boy. "Hello." She answered as she floated down cautiously to meet him. "Who are you?"

Link frowned and felt a pain pierce through his chest. "I'm Link...you're my fairy."

"Really?" Navi flitted to one side, her equivalent of a human cocking their head. "Are you a Kokiri child because I don't remember..."

"No," Link whispered, cutting the fairy off. "I'm not a Kokiri child. I'm a Hylian."

Navi bobbed up and down. "Well then I can't be your fairy. Only Kokiri children have fairies."

Link bowed his head. "Yes...I suppose that's true."

The fairy cast a worried glance at the sad young boy below her. "I'm really very sorry." She whispered and she truly meant, even if she couldn't figure out why. "I should head back to the forest then, incase the Great Deku Tree needs me for something."

She turned and flew up to one of the many windows in the chamber. She turned back just before floating out to see the young boy watching her wistfully. She smiled sadly at him. "Good-bye." She said promptly before turning and flying out into the bright sunlight.

Link sighed as he watched his fairy, and only friend for the better part of 7 years, fly away. He hadn't forgotten but it looked like everyone else had. His head sunk dejectedly and he walked out of the Temple of Time and into the busy Hyrule Market. Everything was going on just as he remembered it. The Happy Mask shop was closed but the fat lady was still searching for Richard. He turned towards the fountain and his heart skipped a beat. Malon was standing there, waiting for her father to return. Smiling Link hurried over to her.

Only to have a large man, his brown hair in a ponytail, beat him to her. "Ready to go Malon?"

The red-haired girl turned and smiled at her father. "Dad! You didn't fall asleep, I'm so proud!"

Talon blushed at his daughter's praise and smiled. "Thank you dear. Now come on," He clapped a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Let's get back to the ranch."

Link's face fell as both Malon and Talon walked past him without so much as a backwards glanced. It seemed everyone really had forgotten everything. Except maybe him. He also couldn't help but feel slightly bitter at Talon for having shown up when he did. Link might have been able to strike up another friendship with Malon if the older man had just fallen asleep at the castle like last time.

Link's gaze turned towards the castle looming in the distance. Zelda was sage so perhaps she still remembered. And she had been the one that had sent him back in the first place. Maybe she could undo it and send him to the future. Maybe if he explained everything to her she would understand. Link nodded his head in confirmation; he would just have to sneak past the guards again, that was all. He'd done it once before without any weapons and he could do it again.

Determinedly, Link set off towards Hyrule castle.

* * *

Sneaking past the guards was as easy as he remembered it being. They really were an unobservant bunch, no wonder Ganondorf and gained control of the castle so quickly. Shaking his head as he slipped by the last set of guards Link made his way into the castle courtyard. Just as he had hoped, Zelda was standing by the window, peering through. Cautiously Link walked up to her.

"It's not Ganondorf again is it?" He asked.

Zelda gasped and spun around to face him. "Link!"

He nodded a greeting. "Well?"

Zelda shook her head. "No it isn't Ganondorf. I was checking though, just to make sure. Of course I might have the wrong day."

"I don't think so." Link told her, remembering the ranch girl he had seen earlier. "But listen I need you to return me to the future."

"What?"

"I tried to tell you before but you didn't hear me I guess."

"But why would you want to go back. This is your chance to make up for those seven years that you lost."

Link shook his head. "I made a promise to someone that I'd come back and I need to keep it."

Zelda laughed. "Don't worry Link, they won't remember any promise you made. Only you and I remember now."

"That's exactly it, _I _remember. And even if she doesn't I can't spend the rest of my life knowing I didn't fulfill my promise!"

Zelda's eyes narrowed. "Who and what promise did you make?"

Link sighed. "Her name is Malon and I promised her I'd come back to the ranch after my quest was over."

Zelda shook her head. "Just stay here, this is the time you belong in."

"No Zelda. I'm not a little boy anymore. Maybe on the outside, but inside I'm as grown as any man. You are too; I can see it in your eyes. Those aren't the eyes of the young princess I met seven years ago."

"Look Link, my father died when Ganondorf attacked the castle. Now I have the chance to be with him again but you're the key. If you go back, so does everything else."

Link's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Zelda sighed. "In this time frame, it's like Ganondorf never existed, so your journey never happened. If you go back then everything will go back to how it was when you first woke up. Hyrule castle and market will be in ruins."

"But they can all be rebuilt."

"People will all remember the evil they were plagued with."

"And they can learn from it."

"But my father..."

"Look!" He cried, surprised at his sudden anger, "I spent seven years of my life asleep, or drifting, or _something!_ The point is, I don't have those seven years. But I've still found something that made it all worth it. You got to grow those seven years, you became older and wiser. I know it must have been hard for you to live under the guise of a Sheikah, and a boy one at that, but you can't tell me that there wasn't _something_ that made those seven years worth living!"

It was strange, Zelda realized, to hear the words of a man come out of the mouth of a boy. She was taken aback by his outburst but held her ground. "I'm sorry Link. I won't lose my father," _Or you_. "Why don't you stay here in the castle?"

Link's eyes harden as he gazed at the princess in front of him. "Fine, relive your life as a spoiled princess. Enjoy your time with your father and pray that Ganondorf was the only reason he died and he wasn't just destined to die young." Zelda gasped at his words, the thought had never occurred to her. "But I've got a promise to keep." He turned on his heel and began to walk away.

Zelda's eyebrows drew together in fury. "You can't keep a promise if only one of you remembers!" She called after him, angry that he could say such words to her, and angry that, on some level, he was right.

Link turned back to face her. "Yes I can." And with that he walked out of the courtyard and dodged the guards once more, for there was no Impa to lead him out.

* * *

Link approached the Lon Lon Ranch cautiously. It was nighttime so he didn't want to alert anyone to his presence. He would simply head over to the storeroom on the far side of the ranch. He would be able to camp out the night in the small room where he'd found the heart piece. That was one advantage to being a child again; he could fit into small places.

Sighing he opened the door quietly and nodded a greeting to the cow inside. After moving some boxes he crawled through the small opening and sank into the pile of hay that was lying on the floor. Sighing, he closed his eyes and waited patiently for morning to come.

Link woke with the crowing of the cuccos. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stood up, dusting himself off. He crawled back through the opening and snuck out of the ranch before anyone caught him. He would spend a few hours wondering the fields of Hyrule before coming back and asking if they might need another ranch hand. Whether or not Malon remembered it, he was going to keep his promise and return to the ranch.

"Excuse me?"

Link turned around at the sound of a voice, cursing his bad luck. He'd almost made it to the gates. He faced the red haired girl and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, it's just you see I-"

Malon giggled. "Did you need something? We don't usually do business this early but everyone's awake so it shouldn't be a problem."

Link nodded. "Thanks. I..." He thought up a convincing story to give Malon. "I heard about this place in Hyrule Market," He told her, "and was wondering if you could use another ranch hand around. They mentioned it was just three people."

Malon looked surprised at his request but smiled at him. "You should probably ask my dad that. What's your name?"

"Link." He told her.

"Link..." Her eyes seemed to see through him and for he felt hope swell inside him. "I like that name." She finally told him and his hope fell once again. "Come on Link, my dad's just in there." She pointed to the building behind them where Talon awaited, probably asleep with his cuccos.

"Okay, thanks." He made his way to the door and threw it open to find, as he'd predicted, Talon was snoozing against his table, his three special cuccos on his lap and shoulders.

Cautiously he walked up to the sleeping man and shook him gently awake. Despite this the man still jumped up in surprise. "What in tarnation!" He spotted Link. "Oh, hello. Can I help you?"

Link nodded. "I was, uh, browsing in Hyrule Market and I heard about this place. They mentioned it was just three of you and I thought maybe you could use an extra hand."

Talon seemed to think the offer over. "I don't see why not," He said finally. "But on one condition." He grinned. "You see these three cuccos," Link nodded, "They're special cuccos. I'm going to throw them into this group of normal cuccos. If you can pick 'em out in the time limit the job is yours."

Link grinned, remembering this game from his first childhood. "Alright, that seems fair."

"Three, two, one!" The cuccos took off into the air and landed among the normal ones.

Link walked over and quickly plucked them out from the norms, they were in the same places they had been last time. It was good to know some things hadn't changed. Talon looked amazed as Link finished the game in record time. "Here you go, sir." He presented the last 'special' cucco to Talon.

Talon looked at the young boy before him in shock. "Well I'll be, you did it! As promised you can stay here with us. I don't reckon you'll do much while you're so small, but if you work out all right you can do more when you're older."

Link raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? You mean it, I can stay here?"

Talon nodded. "Of course, let me introduce you to my daughter and she can show you around the ranch."

"That's okay, I've already met her. She showed me where to find you."

Talon nodded. "Alright then, just find her, she's probably in the barn right across the way. She'll introduce you to Ingo and the animals."

"Thank you very much Mr. Talon."

"Just call me Talon, we're not formal folk around here."

"Okay, thanks." Link smiled happily and made his way out of the house and to the barn.

He found Malon in there just as Talon had guessed. She was busy brushing the horses when he walked in. She looked up from her task and smiled. "Hiya, did you find my dad?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, he said I could stay and help. He wants you to show me around."

Malon giggled and nodded. "Sure thing," For a split second Link thought she was going to call him fairy boy. "Let me just finish brushing Lonestar." She completed her chore in seconds and ran over to meet him.

"Come on!" She grabbed his hand and, giggling, she showed him around a place he already knew by heart.

* * *

Talon watched with amazement as his new, 11 year-old, ranch hand did the work of a full-grown man. He'd only hired the boy a few days ago but he could see that Link and his daughter were becoming fast friends. Still...there was something not right with the boy. Perhaps that wasn't the best way to explain it. He just seemed so much more grown-up then a normal 11 year-old should. Like he'd seen things that no one could even hope to comprehend.

"Dad?"

Talon turned to face his daughter. "Hey Malon, is something wrong."

Malon shook her head. "No. I just wondered if there was something you need me to do, that's all."

Talon looked surprised. "You've finished your morning chores already?"

"Well, Link took care of them for me. He finished them much faster then I used to."

Talon hugged his daughter. "He's a fine ranch hand."

"Dad?"

Talon looked down at his daughter. "Yes?"

"How come he's so much different then me? He almost seems like a grown-up sometimes."

Talon shook his head. "I don't know what to tell, maybe he just needs a good friend like you."

Malon's face lit up. "I know what I can do!" She kissed her father on the cheek and ran off in search of her new friend.

Malon found him leading, or trying to lead, Epona into the corral. Every time he got near the horse she would run away. "Come here Epona." He boy pleaded softly, finally showing some childlike frustration. He reached for his ocarina only to remember he no longer had it. He'd returned it and the deku shield and sword to the Kokiri forest. That had been the last he'd seen of any of his friends too.

"She won't come near you unless you sing the song."

Link was so caught of guard that he almost responded with an 'I know'. He caught himself just in time and faced the girl. "What song?"

Malon hummed Epona's song to herself and after a few minutes Link joined in. They sang together, just outside the entrance of the corral and Link was reminded of the very night he'd made his promise to Malon. Epona raced towards them and nudged him slightly, whinnying her approval.

"See?" Malon stopped singing and smiled at Link and Epona. "She likes you!

Link smiled at her. "Yeah. She's going to be a really beautiful horse when she grows up."

Malon nodded and smiled. "Yeah she is, she's a rare breed so you won't see many horses like her."

"You're going to be really beautiful when you grow up too."

Malon felt her face flush and she smiled shyly at the boy in front of her. "Thanks."

They stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Epona brayed and stood on her hind lands. Both children turned to look at the horse and smiled at one another. "Come on Link!" She grabbed his head, his words not forgotten. "Let's go put Epona in the corral."

* * *

Days passed and turned into weeks, which turned into months. Time seemed to fly for Link at the Lon Lon Ranch. Slowly, he felt childhood creeping back into him. Being with Malon, with all her child like wonder, was what helped him the most. Her wonder and innocence was contagious and he found that he was laughing childishly at things once again.

He knew he was back to normal when he retrieved Malon's necklace for her and she'd wrapped her arms around his neck in a thank you hug. He grinned and blushed childishly at the contact. He'd never go back to being who he had been before he'd been pulled into Hyrule and his destiny, but he was as close as he was ever going to be.

Growing up was easier this time around. He actually got to experience life as a teenager and it was nice. It didn't make up for the fact that he'd been sent back against his will though. He still wished, every night, that he might wake up and find himself back in his old body and Malon would giggle and call him fairy boy.

It was strange, how much he missed the silly nickname. It had been something special between him and the ranch girl and he longed to be able to have that sense of something secret between them again. He knew, of course, that it was impossible because Zelda was a stubborn as anything and would not forsake her time with her father just for him. That didn't stop him from wishing though.

* * *

The months turned into years and soon Link was grown up once again. He wasn't out of shape by any means, but he wasn't as fit as he had been before. Epona wasn't the same either. She wasn't out of shape either, but she wasn't as lean or as fast as he remembered. It probably had something to do with Ingo never taking over. The man had been evil but he'd kept Epona in the best of shape for Ganondorf.

Malon had grown up into the beautiful young women he'd know she would. She didn't seem to be any different than the Malon he remembered, except for her eyes. Her eyes didn't have the troubled shadows of living 7 years under a cruel, heartless man. They were wise, as was to be expected, but living with her father had given her a sheltered life so they weren't as wise as they could have been. Still, deep down she was girl he'd remembered her to be and he loved her for it.

He loved the ranch itself. It was the closest he would get to the outdoors life he'd come to love through his adventure. He was constantly active and he thrived off of it. The ranch had been a second home to him in the old future, made so mostly because of the girl he was standing next to, but now it was his home no matter what, because of everyone, but especially the girl he was standing next to.

Which was why he was so afraid to go into the building and find out why Talon had called for him. Perhaps he and Malon had been getting to close lately and Talon thought it best if he left the ranch. He and the red haired girl were, unfortunately, nothing more then the best of friends but they were close and Talon was an extremely protective father.

"Nervous?" A giggle broke him out of his thoughts.

Link turned to face his friend. "No, not at all."

"Liar," She paused as if to call him fairy boy but once again, as she had so many times in the past 7 years, simply smiled and said his name. "Link you'll be okay. Daddy's nice, you know that."

Link nodded. "Right, what's the worst that could happen. He probably just needs some extra help around the ranch."

"That's the spirit!" Malon giggled and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to flush red, he'd never out grown that particular childlike habit. "Go get him!"

Link laughed nervously and opened the door to the main house. Talon was asleep against the table when he entered. The three 'special' cuccos were asleep on his lap as well. He walked up to the older man and coughed nervously. Talon woke with a start but refrained from yelling. He looked around confused for just a second before spotting Link.

"There you are! I was waiting for you but I must have dozed off, sorry about that."

Link shrugged. "It's fine. What did you need?"

Talon grinned widely. "I was hopin' you might play my cucco game again."

Link blinked in surprise at the man before him. That was an odd request. He'd never been asked to play after the first time. At least he wasn't getting kicked out. "Sure."

"Good." Talon grinned and set the cuccos free. "Go get 'em kid."

Link walked over and calmly pick out the three cuccos and handed them to Talon. "There you go."

Talon laughed happily. "Record time, just like last time. I know you could do it. You're exactly what I wanted."

"What?"

"How would you like to marry Malon?"

Link flushed red; he hadn't forgotten the first time Talon had proposed the idea. He'd childishly accepted and Talon had laughed it off. Now he was serious, he really wanted Link to marry Malon; he was giving him the thing he'd wanted since he'd visited Malon that night on the ranch so long ago.

"I...uh,"

And he seemed to be at a lost for words.

Talon smiled gently. "I've watched you and my daughter grow up together for 7 years and there's no one better suited for my daughter." He laughed softly. "You'll take care of her like you should, I know it. No matter the danger, you'll keep her safe. It's strange how I can tell, I just know it somehow."

Link smiled. "I would love too, but only if Malon agrees."

"Agrees to what?" The girl in question, tired of waiting for her father and Link, had stuck her head in and heard the end of Link's sentence.

Talon smiled at his daughter and stood up. "If you would agree to marry Link."

Surprise washed over Malon's face. "You want me to marry Link?"

Talon nodded. "Link consents to it." He gestured to the green clad boy whose face was redder than Malon's hair.

Malon turned to face the young man. "Really?"

Slowly, Link nodded. "If you want to..."

He was looking at the ground so he didn't see Malon's face light up into a smile brighter then anything he'd ever seen. She ran towards Link, throwing her arms around him and almost knocking him backwards. "I would love to marry you."

"Wonderful!" Talon clapped his hands. "Then we've got ourselves a weddin' to plan!"

He rushed out of his house with speed Link had only seen him use once, when he had woken him at Hyrule Castle. Malon giggled at her father and turned back to face the boy holding her. "We're actually going to get married?" She asked him, breathless and excited.

Link grinned. "Yeah, we really are." Then he leaned down and finally did what the man in him and been dying to do in his little boy body.

He kissed his bride to be and was as happy as could be. Except for one thing that was tugging at the back of his mind...

_Fairy boy!_

* * *

Zelda sighed unhappily as she listened to her tutor drone on about the ancient war. She was very bored. Link had been right, her life as a princess was cushy but it wasn't very exciting. She hadn't realized it but she had enjoyed the life she'd led, however secretive and dangerous, as a Sheikah. It was much more interesting then one as a princess.

She had gotten to see her father for a little while after she'd returned both herself and Link back to their past but it had quickly become hard to do. He was the king and had many things to do and, as princess of Hyrule, she had lessons to learn and proper etiquette to make sure she could do with her eyes closed.

And to top it off she hadn't seen or heard from Link since he'd walked out of the courtyard 8 years ago. Had it really been over seven years already? She was all grown up again but she didn't look much like she had before. Her body wasn't as defined as it had been because, instead of spending 7 years fighting to keep herself alive, she'd spent 7 years being pampered. She wasn't fat but the figure she'd been waiting for was nowhere in sight.

Sighing again she closed her eyes and tried to pay attention to her tutor. She didn't have to try very long, however, because not even five minutes later the royal messenger came in and asked if she knew where her father was.

"I'm sorry, my father is off on official business," She drew herself up as she'd been taught to do. "As princess it's my duty to handle anything that should arise in his absence."

The messenger nodded. "It's nothing of national security, your highness." He told her, bowing low to show his respect. "But the king is to be informed of all the matrimonies that take place, whether they are performed here or not."

Zelda looked at the messenger with some interest. "And who is to be married?"

"Young Miss Malon of the Lon Lon Ranch is being wed to Link. But they are already married, and have been for some time. The marriage was not a large one and no one was informed. It was only because I needed a place to rest on my return trip from Gerudo Valley that I even learned of the marriage at all."

Zelda's eyes widened at this news. "Oh! I...I thank you for the information." She told him, regaining her composure quickly. "You are dismissed."

"Yes your highness." The messenger bowed again and left quickly.

Her tutor opened his mouth to speak but Zelda cut him off sharply. "You are excused as well. I wish to be alone."

The tutor left her alone as she had requested, confused as to why the news of this marriage would upset the princess so much. Zelda waited for the man to leave then turned and, in a very unprincess like way, stomped her foot.

"Damn him!" She swore, then gasped and covered her mouth. She shook her head as Link's words from eight years ago floated through her.

_But you can't tell me that there wasn't something that made those seven years worth living!_

She hung her head, finally realizing what he meant. _He was right. This whole time I thought that by bringing us back I could bring us together, but all this time I pushed him away._

She walked swiftly to her room where the Ocarina of Time was sitting, placed high on a shelf covered with velvet satin. Picking it up she gently blew the dust off of it. She hadn't used it since she'd returned to her original time. Now, with shaking hands, she placed the ocarina to her lips and began to play.

_Be happy Link..._

* * *

Link stretched and smiled at the horses. He'd just taken Epona out for a few laps around the ranch. Beside him the horse whinnied and ran off to the other horses that were still in the corral. It was over a year ago that he and Malon had been married and Malon was still bursting with excitement, not to mention with child. She was already six months along and they couldn't have been happier.

Neither could Talon, who was overjoyed at the thought of a grandson or daughter.

"Link!" Link turned to face his wife who was waddling at him at top speed, a speed he was pretty sure he could have outrun without breaking a sweat. There was a look of terror and wonder on her face that made Link's heart constrict and he wished he still had the master sword with him. "What's wrong honey?"

"Look! Up at the sky!"

He turned and saw a bright light washing over the land. Beside him Malon was teetering from one foot to the other nervously. "It's coming from Hyrule Castle...whatever it is. Link, I'm scared."

Link nodded and pulled his wife into his arms, waiting for the light to come and do it's damage. _I hope the hero of time isn't needed because I don't have anything to fight it with..._

He pulled Malon closer as the light swept into the ranch, covering the barn completely and heading towards the corral. Link closed his eyes and felt Malon bury her head in his chest as the light engulfed them, swallowing them whole.

His whole body tingled as he floated there, Malon still in his arms. _This isn't so bad..._ Just as the thought crossed his mind the tingling became a searing pain and he grit his teeth. He distantly heard Malon give a small yelp of pain and tried to pull her closer to him in reassurance, only he could no longer feel his limbs.

Then it was over, with a sudden whoosh the light deposited them right were they had been. Link opened his eyes and looked around. Or almost where they had been. It was the Lon Lon Ranch, to be sure, but it looked different. It was more worn down, as if it had suffered a few years of neglect. He became aware of his body then, how it was more defined then it had been before, like muscles he had never used had suddenly seen lots of use. Epona raced across his field of vision at a break neck speed he hadn't seen her use in almost 9 years.

"Hey!" A voice above him shouted and he looked up.

He looked amazed at the glittering fairy that was floating above him. "Navi!"

He felt hope swell up in his chest. This couldn't possible be...could it. He closed his eyes and felt for the magic pack where he kept all his weapons. He smiled as he felt the other space 'pocket'. It was too good to be true, that everything could be back to normal.

He looked down at the girl in his arms and noticed that he was wearing the Zora's tunic he'd been given. Malon, he noticed, was still nice and fat; she was still carrying a child. _His _child. She looked up at him and he almost cried in relief. Her eyes were still a sparkling green, but there were troubled shadows dancing behind them. Shadows that, despite what had caused them, made her eyes that much more beautiful.

She giggled. "Everything's alright now." She hugged him and he smiled at her next words.

"Fairy boy!"

* * *

There ya go! A few people wanted me to write a sequel to My Mother's Song where Link comes back but I couldn't really think of a good plot. Then my friend borrowed my N64, LoZ included, and I didn't get it back until Thanksgiving. Of course I had to play it and just got rehooked. As I was playing the end, where Zelda sends you back I was hit with the inspiration for the fic you just read.

Well R&R and let me know what you think, I live off your reviews! I really, really do!


End file.
